


Stuck with my Hot Best Friend

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oh look at that, WOO, and its johndave too, and johns more assertive than ever before, another college au, but guess what, daves the clueless one this time, goody, how many even are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's clueless and John's tired of leaving subtle hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with my Hot Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know. I have a ton of other stories to finish. I apologize greatly. I can't seem to get myself to continue them. But here's another Johndave to tide you over.

Roommates. That was the newest descriptor of John Egbert and Dave Strider. They could also be labeled as best friends, classmates, childhood buddies, and more. They had grown up together, and had stayed best friends through out the entire amount of their schooling. They had met online at first, becoming friends quickly. And then Dave had moved up to Washington with his brother, and internet friends had turned to neighbors. They were closer than two peas in a pod. So it was the obvious thing that they would enroll in the same college. They were lucky enough to be able to even become roommates with each other. 

Over the years, John had become more and more attracted to his best friend. He denied his feelings at first, even to himself. He explicitly stated the mantra of not being a homosexual. Unfortunately it didn't save him from being at least half gay, and having a crush on his best friend. His totally clueless best friend who was more focused on still looking cool, even though he was still a dork. 

John had never denied that Dave was attractive, as well as adorable. When they were younger, Dave had been taller than John by a lot. But as they got older John had shot up, leaving Dave to stay short as heck. It was an adorable short though, and John enjoyed teasing the other about it. The cool kid was also covered in freckles, which just improved the cuteness. Besides being cute, Dave definitely lived up to the standards of a fabulous Strider plush rump. John would find himself accidently staring at it every so often, and quickly glancing away when the Strider looked at him. 

After a while the Egbert was tired of avoiding his feelings for the other. He started to drop hints every so often that he liked the other, flirting some subtly. Unfortunately for John, Dave was more clueless than he had intended. Even the most obvious hints were overlooked, and Dave continued to not notice. It was beginning to get on John's nerves. 

Sharing a dorm definitely didn't help his situation. Living with a person often made you get to know a lot about them. It also sometimes constituted the other coming out in only a towel looking for clothing of some kind. It was driving John insane. And then they shared most of their classes too. Just watching the way the other worked was even frustrating, because he was just so goddamn adorable. 

Finally, one day, John decided he would give up on the subtle approach. He was going to take charge of this situation. To quote Dave's ironically shitty comics, we're doing this man. We're makin this hapen. John's classes ended before Dave's, the other having an extra one having to do with Music Theory and the sort. So he waited in their shared dorm, hoping the other would show up soon. He couldn't help but pacing in nervousness. What if Dave didn't like him like that? What if he ruined their friendship because of it? John prayed that wouldn't be the case. 

Finally the other stepped through the door, shutting it behind him. He set his bag on the floor near the door, giving a nod at the other as he walked by and went to the little fridge, grabbing a bottle of apple juice. He sat down, drinking it. 

"Dave, I need to tell you something," John blurted out, his patience wearing thin. 

Dave raised a brow, "Sup Egbert?" 

John took a deep breath, preparing himself for the confession he was about to make. "You know how we've been friends for a long time?" 

Dave snorted, smirking at the other. "Of course I do man. Jesus. But where is this going?" 

"Well over those years, I may have, kind of, sort of, developed a crush on you...." He trailed off at the end, glancing at the other nervously and waiting for the rejection to hit. 

What he didn't expect though, was for Dave to get up, setting the apple juice down and walking over to him. He also didn't expect Dave to pull him down into a kiss. His eyes widened for a minute, before relaxing into it. He then pulled away. 

"So I'm guessing you return my feelings?" John said with a grin. 

"Obviously. Like sheesh you nerd. Took you long enough to say it," Dave replied. 

"It's not my fault you were completely oblivious to all the hints I've been dropping."

"Okay you have a point there. But still." 

"So does this mean we're gonna be a thing now?"

"Hell yeah it does." 

"Great." 

And with that, you kissed the other again, hella happy with it all. Sure Dave was definitely not as cool as he thought he was, and also a total dork at that. But he was now your dork, and it was pretty damn great.


End file.
